A Year As A Girl
by yamiemma
Summary: Kiba dare Naruto to finish his last year in high school dressed and acting as a girl. How will this year end, especially when you have dark onyx eyes on you.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Im starting a new story. I just had this funny idea when I satt at work. This is the first chapter please tell if this is good and if I should continue with it.**

**Enjoy.**

**I dont own Naruto just this little story idea.**

* * *

><p><strong>A year as a Girl<strong>

Chapter 1

The sun was shining high in the sky and Naruto stood just outside the gate to the school. The summer was over and the last school year was soon to start. Naruto had looked forward to this but it changed in the last two weeks, thanks to his so called friend Kiba.

Flashback two weeks ago

_It was a last summer party. Kiba had invited Naruto, Choji, Shikamaru, Lee and Neji to a boys party on the beach. They had a barbeque, drinking some beer and just had some fun._

"_Okay guys, last game for the party will be truth or dare." Kiba shouted with a raised beer bottle in his hand._

"_That no fun without any girls." Lee signed._

"_But that's the best part. Now we can do anything and not be teased by the girls." Kiba´s grin grew even bigger._

_The other just thought about it and agreed to play. After some rounds of skinny-dipping, beer contest and kissing another guy, it had come down to Kiba to ask Naruto._

"_Okay Naruto truth or dare?"_

"_I´m not a chicken, so dare me." Naruto felt confident and fired of a big smile._

_Kiba thought a little and then an evil grin made his way on to his face._

"_Oh I have the greatest idea ever. Okay, I dare you Naruto to complete our last year in school as a __**girl**__."_

_Naruto just dropped this jaw in to the sand and thought that he may be heard Kiba wrong._

"_Yeah Naruto you heard me. You have to school dressed in the girl´s uniform. But it doesn't stops there, you have to act like girl to you know with like makeup and stuff."_

"_Oh hell no I not doing that."_

"_A-ahaha, Naruto it was a dare so be a man and do it. This is gonna be a super fun year." Kiba just laughed at poor Naruto and soon the other joined._

End flashback.

It had been two weeks of hell. They had sent him to a hairdresser to fix some hair extensions, bought some girl clothes, a bra that drag queens uses, makeup and a lot more. They even changed his name to Naruko. The day before school Shikamaru had called the principal to tell him that Naruto was studying overseas this year and that his "twin sister" had come back from her studies in USA. The weird thing was that that the principal accepted it just like that.

So here he was standing outside the school gate dressed in the high school female uniform. His now long blond hair was put in to two high pig tails. Naruto let out a deep sign and made his way to the school. Because he now supposed posed as his "sister" he need to act lost and also act that he didn't know anyone.

He walked up to the front door and there he come face to face with Sakura. He prayed that she wasn't going to recognize him and he was lucky.

"Hi there, I have never seen you before are you new here." She asked with a smile.

"Ah yes." Naruto answered with the most girlie voice he could do. "Um could you please help me to found the place there I can get my schedule and stuff."

"Sure just fallow me."

Naruto fallowed Sakura to the office and picked up his needed things for the new school year. It turned out that Sakura was in most in his classes and he was grateful for that.

The first lesson he had was math and he was nervous when he stood in front of the class dressed as a girl. So far nobody seemed to recognize him except for Kiba and Shikamaru.

"So class today and forward we have a new student. So, why you don't go ahead and introduce yourself." The teacher said to Naruto.

Naruto blushed a little and turned to the class and started to talk in his girlie voice.

"Eh, hi my name is Naruko Uzumaki. You probably know my twin brother Naruto but he is studying overseas this year and I just come back from my own studies in USA. I really hope we can be good friends." Naruto finished with a little bow.

"Good then, Miss Uzumaki you can take the empty seat next to Mr. Uchiha." The teacher gestured to the seat next to Sasuke. Naruto's heart dropped when he walked over to his place.

This was going to be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

**here is the next chapter. sorry for the time and for this to be so short. hope you guys like it. feel free to send me some ideas that could help me in the story progress.**

**enjoy. I dont own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The math lesson started and Naruto sat and studying his problems very closely. The worst part of this charade was that, because his "sister" had studying in USA she was suppose to be much smarter than him. That was also a thing he had to do before school started, study like crazy to be smarter than he was before.

When the time passed he had no idea that Sasuke was watching him from the corner of his eye. He also unconsciously made things when he was thinking. Like twirling his hair and bite the end of his pencil. These little things was that caught Sasuke interests about this Naruko girl, but also that she didn't small talked like other girls would do if they sat beside him. Another thing he couldn't stop thinking about was that how alike Naruko and Naruto were. A girl and boy twin shouldn't be that alike in there apparent should they? He continued to watch this new girl for the rest of the lesson.

The bell rang and Naruto gathered his books and headed for the door when he was stopped. When he turned around he was met by Sakura's smiling face.

"Hey, Naruko I was wondering if we could hang out after school. So you could meet some of my friends."

"Well…um…okay it sounds like fun." Naruto answered with a little blush.

He walked to his next class alone because Sakura had a different class and it was gym. Naruto was glad that he hadn't gym this year, it would be a bit difficult to hide that he was a boy.

But to his big disappointment he had his next class together with Sasuke. And once aging he was seated next to him.

Before the teacher came, Sasuke to this as opportunity to get to know this girl.

"Hey." He said and fired of a smirk that could melt any girls' heart.

Naruto turned to meet Sasuke's eyes.

"Yeah."

"I don't thing we had proper introduction. Hi my name is Sasuke Uchiha."

He held out a hand and Naruto took it.

"I'm Naruko Uzumaki, nice to meet you."

After that Naruto opened up his history book and started to read. He didn't want to look like an idiot in front of the teacher so he was studying whenever he got a chance.

And this took Sasuke by surprise. Any girl would be all over him by now but not this one. This girl had just smiled, told him her name and then ignored him to read. Sasuke was not used to this, normally he hated girls that were around him and all he wanted was too left alone, but when things like this happens it felt weird. To think of it this was the first time it happened.

Sasuke watched the clock and saw that he had five minutes before the teacher comes. He had to get this girl's interest.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry guys that I made you wait for so long. But I have to much to do with my work so I nearly have no time to write or any insipiration for that matter. So I post the chapters as fast as I can and hope you like it.**

**so here it is chapter 3 enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"So Naruko have your brother told anything about me?"

Naruto turned to face Sasuke who smirked at him. Then an idea come to him and he smiled in his mind.

'_Oh I'm gonna have so much fun to mess with this guy'_

"No I don't think so. You know Naruto talks a lot and I don't listen so much about what he says."

"You must know about Uchiha INC, the biggest computer industry."

Naruto pretended to think and then smiled at Sasuke.

"Yeah now that you say it, I think I heard my brother told me something about you. And I quote him; 'His an arrogant bastard who thinks his better than everybody else, I hate him that teme'."

Sasuke just look at Naruko before he made a little cough.

"But what do you think? Do you trust your brother's word?"

"I can't say anything about that because I don't know you."

Right after Naruto finished his sentence the bell rang and the teacher walked in.

After the lesson Naruto thought that he was lucky that he didn't have more classes together with Sasuke. After the school ended Naruto walked to his locker to get some books and the homework for the week. And just after he had shut the door a hand was placed on it. Naruto turned around and come face to face with Sasuke.

"Hi there Blondie." He said and smirked.

"Hi and what do you want?" Naruto answered and crossed his arms.

"I was just wondering if you were free now after school."

"Sorry to disappoint you Uchiha but this girl, Sakura have already asked me to follower her to the mall and meet some of her friends. Maybe next time Uchiha."

And with that Naruto grabbed his bag and moved away from Sasuke. The raven just stood there and couldn't understand that a girl actually turned him down. What did he do wrong? Normally all he did was to smile and girls would flock around him and ask for dates. But this time he couldn't understand what just had happened.

When he walked out and made his way to the parking lot he saw Sakura, Ino and Hinata who was talking to Naruko. Sasuke heard her giggle before the girls entered Sakura's barbie pink car and drove of to the mall.

Sasuke couldn't help to notice that Naruko's giggle, sounded exactly like Naruto's giggle but only a little bit lighter. Sasuke walked over to his car and pulled out of the parking lot and made his way to the mall. He started to get curious about the blond and wanted to know all about her and he wanted to know it now.

After ten minutes he parked and ran through the doors to try to locate the girls. He caught a glimpse of Sakura's pink hair on the second floor. He took the escalator up and followed the girls in to a clothing store. He hides behind a rack of jeans and tried listen in to their conversation.

"So Naruko what's your favorite color?" Ino asked out of the blue when she looked at some tops.

"Oran…"

Naruto stopped before he had finished the word. If he told them that he liked orange they probably would start to suspect something. So he needed to come up with a color that was girlie enough to trick the girls, but also a color that he liked.

"What did you say Naruko, I couldn't hear you."

"I think my favorite color is light blue."

"Yeah that is totally your color and look what I found." Sakura held up a simple light blue dress with thin straps.

"It's so pretty you must try it on." Hinata said and started to push Naruto to the changing room.

"But…"

Naruto blushed when Sakura gave him the dress and closed the curtain.

"We are gonna try something on to, so tell us when you are done okay."

"Okay."

Naruto could hear when the others when they entered their changing rooms. He looked at himself in the mirror. He let out a deep sigh and started to undress and then putted the dress on. When it was on he took another look at himself and he had to admit it looked good on him. And it was now he realized how feminine his body was.

"Are you done Naruko?"

"Y-yeah." With a blush he opened the curtain and walked out.

"Wow Naruko you look so cute. You so gonna get every guy you want in that dress and with those legs." Ino said with a smile.

"Yeah, if you buy that you can wear it on the beach party this weekend" Sakura nodded and clapped her hands.

Sasuke had moved closer when the girls had tried the clothes on and now he was starring on Naruko in a light blue dress the fitted her like a clove.

"But Sakura I don't have money to buy this and…"

Sakura cut Naruto of.

"If you can't buy it we do it for you. You must come to the party Naruko."

"Sakura is right. It's the easiest way to get to know some others from the school and also a big chance to meet the guy of your dreams." Ino said and pushed Naruto back into the changing room.

"But…but…"

"No buts Naruko you gonna have the best day of your life."

'_Or worst'_

Then the girls had dressed back to their school uniforms they headed for the cash register and paid. Sakura paid for Naruto's dress and then they all walked for the cafeteria. Sasuke fallowed them out and when the girls had sat down, he ordered a coffee and sat beside them behind a wall. He listens to their conversation to figure out more about Naruko but it was mostly Sakura and Ino who talked.

After two hours the girls decided it was time to go home and Hinata invited them to her home but Naruto told them that he needed to do the homework. They all said the goodbyes and Sakura and the others headed for her car. Naruto waved after the car and started to walk home. After about 20 minutes it started to rain.

'_This is just fantastic.'_

Naruto ran to the nearest roof and just stood there and hoped that the rain would stop anytime soon. But to make it all worse it started to pour even more, it got colder and Naruto started to shiver.

Sasuke was on his way home when he saw Naruko under the roof to a pet shop, holding her arms around her. Sasuke could see her shake so he drove up to the curb and opened the window.

"Need a lift?"

Naruto glared at Sasuke for a minute and thought that the rain wouldn't stop so he nodded and walked up to Sasuke and sat in the car.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. So where do you stay?"

"I borrow my brother's apartment."

Sasuke nodded he knew where Naruto lived. It was silence all the way to Naruto's home and when Sasuke stopped he looked at Naruko and opened his mouth to say something but Naruto beat him to it.

"Thanks for the ride Sasuke you are a nice guy. Well, see you tomorrow at school."

Before Naruto could exit the car Sasuke grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Naruko wait."

"What is it Sasuke?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Well I… I… could I pick you up tomorrow? Please."

Naruto just stared at him before he let out a sigh:

"Fine. Can you let go of my hand now."

"Oh, sorry."

Naruto stepped out of the car and ran for the door. Sasuke watched him go inside and then he drove home.

When Naruto walked inside his apartment he went straight to the shower to warm up. Later he went to the kitchen to make some cup ramen but when he sat down it was like he lost his appetite. All he could think of was Sasuke and how nice he had been and how good he looked. Was it because that Naruto looked and acted like a girl, that Sasuke was so nice. Naruto started to feel bad about that he was lying to him. Naruto mentally slapped himself eat his ramen and then walked to his room to do his homework.

When he was done he braided his now long hair and went to bed. He set his alarm clock at 6:00 am so he would be ready when Sasuke came to pick him up. But before he closed his eyes he thought about telling Sasuke the truth. But he couldn't come up anything good without get a laugh from the raven, so he just went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thx you guys for waiting. I know that some of you is going crazy out there. but here it is chapter 4. read and enjoy.**

**please review and tell me how it is so far. **

**and thx again**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_Beep beep beep_

Naruto woke up and hit the alarm clock. He checked the time and sighed, it showed 6am. Ever sense he made this girl transformation he had to wake up an hour earlier than usually. He stretched his arms over his head and then went for the bathroom. He took a quick shower and then started his "girl routine".

First he brushed his hair and made it in a long braid. Then he put the school uniform on and then returned to the bathroom. It was time to put on the makeup and it took to much damn time. Naruto couldn't understand how girls did this every morning it was so much a pain in the ass. Anyway he stared off to put on a light councilor to cover his whisker marks, then some powder to make his skin a little lighter. Then the put some blush on then a light bronze eye shadow. Then it was time for the mascara to make his eye lashes darker and longer and the finishing touch was a transparent lip gloss.

When he was done the walked in to his room to pack his books and homework. A quick glance on the clock and it showed 7.05. He had 25 minutes to make and eat breakfast before Sasuke would pick him up. So he rushed to the kitchen to make him some tea and some toast. Done with that, he had time to brush his teeth before he heard the doorbell.

He stepped in his shoes and grabbed his bag and keys. He opened the door to meet the Uchiha.

"Good morning Naruko."

"Yeah, good morning."

"So…should we go then?"

Naruto nodded and walked up to Sasuke's black car and sat down on the passenger seat. Sasuke started the car and made their way to school.

The ride was quiet until they stopped in front of a red light. Sasuke was the one to break the silence.

"So Naruko I was wondering are you going to the beach party this weekend?"

"Maybe, why are you asking?"

Sasuke watched the light turn green and put the car into drive again. He gave Naruto a quick glance before he answered.

"Well you see I was wondering if you wanna go to the party with me."

Naruto could have sworn that he saw a small blush on the Uchiha's face.

The car entered the schools parking lot and well parked Sasuke turned the off the engine.

"Um… so what do you say."

Naruto could clearly hear that Sasuke was nervous and he couldn't stop thinking it was kind of cute. Naruto could feel his face grow hot about that thought and curse himself for stutter a little.

"W-well…um …g-give me today to… t-think about it… o-okay?"

"Um…sure."

Without more to say they exit the car and made their way into the school hallway. They went separate way to the lockers. Naruto took a deep breath and opened his locker to switch books for the day and to put in his bag. Then he heard laughers behind him. He turned around so he came face to face with Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji.

'Oh crap here we go.' Naruto thought when he saw the big grin on Kiba's face.

"Hi there Blondie how's it going."

"Oh just shut the fuck up dog breath."

"What a dirty mouth you have for a girl."

Naruto could feel his face redden with anger and was ready to punch the living shit out of Kiba but Shikamaru was slightly faster and hit Kiba hard on the head.

"Hey what was that for." He asked his friend while rubbing his head.

"You promised to not mess with him when he agreed to go through with this dare." Shikamaru said and crossed his arms.

"Yeah and if you did you had to pay me and Shikamaru 10 bucks each." Neji said and glared at Kiba.

"You made he do that." Naruto couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Yepp that's true and that because some of us actually are your friends and don't what to give you a hard time that you already have. So Kiba pay up."

"But but….." When Kiba saw the glares form Shikamaru and Neji he had nothing to argue about. He swallowed his pride and paid them.

"Thanks guys you're the best friends a guy could have." Naruto whispered that part so no other could hear.

The bell rang and the gang headed for their classes and Kiba promised to stop mess with him.

The week kept going on like normal if you could say going to school dressed like girl was normal at all. But there was one thing that was new to Naruto and that was that Sasuke had started to drive him to school and home after that. And to Naruto it started to feel go to be around Sasuke. He saw sides of him that he never had seen before and he liked those new sides.

The week had come to an end and Naruto sat at home and made his homework. Tomorrow night at 6pm Sasuke would pick him up for the beach party. Naruto had thought about telling the truth to Sasuke. Because he knew that they had become closer to each other and Naruto didn't want to lie to the raven.

Then just out of the blue the doorbell rang and Naruto walked up to the door and peeped through peephole. What he saw shocked him a bit, on the other side of the door stood non other then the Uchiha himself. Naruto hurried to his bedroom to put the fake bra on (_because he always took it off when he was home alone_) when it was on the made his way to the door. A last check around the apartment then he opened the door.

"Um Uchiha what a surprise what are you doing here?"

"I just was around the neighborhood and thought that I come to visit. So can I come in?"

"S-sure." With a blush he stepped aside and let the raven in.

After Naruto had closed the door they made their way to the couch.

"So do you want something to drink?" Naruto asked.

"Water please."

When Naruto walked out to the kitchen, Sasuke sat down on the couch. When Naruto was back he placed two glasses of water with ice on the coffee table.

They sat there in silence. Sasuke watched Naruko play with the hem of her oversize sweeter. He then moved his glance over her face and notes the whisker marks on her cheeks.

"I didn't know you had marks like that on your cheeks."

Naruto froze and touched his cheeks and notes that the councilor had started to fade away.

"W-well you see both my brother and I was born with these and I don't like them so I cover them up."

Then he felt the Uchiha lift his chin up and looked him deep in the eyes.

"Well I think you should stop doing that."

"W-why?" Naruto couldn't stop blushing to a deep red color.

"Because I think it looks cute on you."

Then it all went so fast or was it the time that stopped. Naruto didn't know what just happened. One second the rave told him that the liked his marks then in the next second he had put his lips on Naruto's.

When the Uchiha didn't get a respond back he pulled away and saw Naruko with shock written over her face.

"Naruko is something wrong?"

Naruto snapped out of his frozen state and shook his head.

"N-no nothing is wrong but I think you should go."

"But…"

"I just need to think alright. But we will see each other tomorrow night okay."

"Okay if you say so. Are you sure that is nothing wrong?"

"Yes am positive."

Naruto followed Sasuke to the door and waved him goodbye. After Sasuke had drove off, Naruto had followed the wall down and sat now on the floor. He could feel the tears escape his eyes and mess up the makeup but he didn't care.

'I can't do this anymore. It's clear to me that Sasuke have feelings for me or should I say he has feeling for my "sister". Why is this happening to me? I can't lie to him anymore I really need to tell him the truth before anything more happens.'

Unconsciously he touched his lips with his finger and felt a tingling feeling run through them. Then he hit the floor with his fist.

'Damn it am starting to fall for that bastard.'


End file.
